Seul face à soi-même
by Nagetive
Summary: Mathieu est seul, seul dans sa tête, et ça le tue. Vraiment. - SLG ep 85


Je vous propose d'écouter _Everybody's fool_ d'Evanescence pendant votre lecture, histoire de bien augmenter le risque de vous faire chialer *sadique*. Bon, j'ai hésité avec _Schizophrène_ de Kamini (que je vous conseille quand même) mais... J'ai décidé de prendre la plus triste. Voilà. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel.

J'ai conscience que déjà pas mal de fangirls ont fait une fanfic sur cet épisode, alors j'espère ne pas faire de répétition.

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Je suis seul face à moi-même. J'ai brisés les miroirs, les écrans, même lancé mon téléphone contre le mur. Mais cela ne change rien à la réalité. Je peux me mentir, je peux fermer les yeux. Je reste seul, seul face à moi-même.

Folie, j'ai envie de hurler. Folie que tout cela. Vous vous foutez de moi. Envie de cogner contre la porte qui me nargue, fermée, fermée, qui s'est fermée derrière ce salopard. J'entends encore sa voix.

« Mais alors, où sont-ils monsieur Sommet ? Répondez à ma question ! Où sont-ils passés ? »

Qu'il se taise !

J'ai tellement mal !

Y a ce truc au fond de moi qui me ronge comme un cancer, qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, qui me tue !

Aidez-moi, arrêtez la douleur !

Pas seulement le mal de crâne, non, même si cette migraine ferait passer un pied coupé à la scie sauteuse pour une blague amusante. Non. Cette douleur au fond de moi, lovée dans mon ventre et ma poitrine, monstre difforme qui me tue.

Ils n'existent pas. Cette phrase tourne dans ma tête depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

Eux, tous aussi cinglés les uns que les autres. Un camé, un pervers, un gamin et un mec convaincu d'être un panda.

J'étais… tellement sûr… Qu'ils existaient… Je me souviens d'avoir hurlé après le Patron, d'avoir réconforté le Geek, d'avoir suivi le délire du Hippie, d'avoir bu un café en compagnie de Maître Panda…

Tout cela ne peut être un rêve… Une illusion…

Mais les vêtements, les déguisements éparpillés sur le canapé où je suis recroquevillé infirment ma conviction.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

Ah, oui.

« Je suis eux, ils sont moi, nous sommes presque indivisibles ».

Quelle erreur.

Pas « presque », non.

Doucement, je saisis le kigurumi du panda et le serre contre moi, cherchant en vain une odeur de bambou. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ? Je ne faisais de mal à personne. J'étais heureux, avec mes personnalités, qu'elles existent ou pas.

Pourquoi me soigner contre mon gré ? Pourquoi détruire tout ce à quoi je tiens ?

Et la douleur qui continue, me dévore le cœur.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Oublier jour après jour ma présence dans cet asile, ce docteur haï ? Comment ai-je pu m'aveugler à ce point, détourner les yeux des miroirs ? Moi, moi qui parlais parfois avec un esprit tellement aiguisé, comme pour la chirurgie esthétique de ces dingues…

Suis-je là de mon plein gré ? Si non, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais lancé d'appel à l'aide ? Ce n'est pas logique, pas logique, pas logique…

**Ils n'existent pas.**

Un gémissement plaintif jaillit de mes lèvres, suivant une vague de souffrance.

Impossible de refermer les yeux.

Faire mon émission me donnait l'illusion d'être libre, m'enfermant dans ma propre tête. Mais maintenant qu'ils veulent me la supprimer, maintenant que ma soi-disant maladie vient de perdre un round face aux médicaments…

Un autre gémissement m'échappe.

Arrêtez cette douleur !

J'ai mal…

Pourquoi faire ça ? Vous vous croyez mieux que moi, sans personne dans votre sale caboche ? Et pourtant, vous être aussi seul que moi ! Nous sommes _tous_ seuls, du début à la fin, la compagnie, la foule ne sont qu'illusions !

Vous me craignez parce que j'ai réussi à fuir cette solitude, à mieux la refuser que vous ! Peut-être même que vous m'enviez ? Ah ! Ce serait tellement drôle…

Un sanglot.

Rendez-les-moi…

J'ai besoin d'eux…

Soudain, frisson.

Qui me parcourt le corps, tel une décharge.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Lentement, je me lève, empli d'une nouvelle résolution qui soulage un peu ma souffrance, qui fait taire le monstre tapi dans ma poitrine. Vous voulez me garder enfermé ? Soit. Apprenez que nul ne m'enferme.

Fierté stupide. Quel choix, me diriez-vous, tandis que je vais jusqu'à ma salle-de-bain. Par terre, éparpillés, des éclats de miroirs me renvoyant un visage baigné de larmes, des yeux bleus désespérés. J'en prends un dans ma main : long, coupant, orné d'une fêlure en toile d'araignée.

Je retourne sur mon canapé, m'y blottit, serrant contre moi, une dernière fois, mes déguisements. Leurs restes.

Quel choix.

Si je ne peux plus jamais être libre, alors je veux avoir la liberté de choisir l'heure de ma mort. La liberté de ne jamais sombrer plus bas que maintenant.

Serrer les dents.

Fort.

Presser le verre froid, redoutablement effilé, contre mon poignet.

Nausée, estomac qui se révulse, corps qui lutte contre mon esprit, instinct de survie rebelle.

Pendez-moi ?

J'ai eu une meilleure idée.

Une douleur d'abord diffuse, puis lancinante, envahit mon poignet, ma main, mon bras. Soulageant celle qui me bouffe l'âme. Et sous mes yeux écarquillés, ce rouge puissant, à l'odeur entêtante, qui coule sur ma peau pâle, sur mes vêtements, le canapé. Lever mes mains devant mon visage, la substance poisseuse sur mes doigts…

Tout le monde ment, se ment, moi plus que les autres, mentant à moi-même au point d'inventer des gens. J'ai enfin l'esprit clair, pour mon plus grand malheur. N'arrêtez jamais de vous mentir, ou finissez comme moi.

Seul, face à vous-même.

Même si vous l'êtes déjà…

Je me sens si fatigué. Je n'ai même plus mal. C'est… reposant. Comme respirer une dernière fois.

Ai-je besoin de préciser que j'ai peur ?

Mes yeux se ferment. J'entends une porte claquer, je sens des gens s'attrouper autour de moi. Ils s'excitent, parlent de moi, s'effraient.

A trop tenter de me sauver, ils m'ont tué. Quelle ironie.

Avec ma dernière expiration, je bascule dans le noir, voyant, au loin, les silhouettes tant aimées, se rapprochant pour m'accueillir.

C'était Mathieu Sommet…


End file.
